


A safer place

by Somebody109



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Fluff, John Needs A Hug, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Non-Consensual Hugging, deputy and john are together in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebody109/pseuds/Somebody109
Summary: John happens to suffer through a terrible vivid dream. So when Deputy finds him curled in bed a mess of tears, he feels the need to comfort him.
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Male Deputy | Judge/John Seed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A safer place

John lay underneath the sheets of his unusually large bed, his body tucked into a bundle of warmth for his own comfort. He had been growing quite sluggish after getting home to his ranch, his mind happy to finally be back after a mess of ordering Peggies around. John felt there was nothing more than to spend a hard days work being able to relax, without any interruptions. Just himself alone to a room that was quiet. John lay there, head nestled into the pillows his eyes focused on the ceiling above him. Pondering on the dark wooden features of the roof, he soon found his eyelids start to feel heavy and it wasn't long before he let himself drift off to sleep. 

\----

But as for sleep. John's dream wondered, and although he was asleep it felt like he was awake. His dream played out as though he were in a white room. To John it felt as though he could run forward endlessly and never reach the end, even if he wanted to run the opposite direction. That was until an empty door appeared, nothing surrounding it other than white. Not even a wall blocking the sides as John paced around it expecting to run into something. John huffed forcing himself to reach the handle and turn the nob, opening it to reveal non other than a forested woodland. He stepped forward, into the grass below him before he was fully emerged from the white room. Behind him the door disappeared, and he felt himself jolt in surprise as a loud clash sounded. John brought his hands to his chest, his cheeks flustering at the embarrassment of jumping so easily. John shook his head, before lowering his tensing arms to his sides before turning around to where he thought the sound came from. 

As he headed in the direction of the sound he found himself quickening his pace, and as walking turned to jogging John was confused as to why he felt this way. That was until more brutal sounds of crashing sounded and John knew he had to see what was over the hill. As he reached the peak of the hill, John felt his expression drop, his eyes widening and his mouth slacking. It was a complete nightmare, and John felt nothing more than the rush of panic pool in his stomach. He whimpered, before he felt his knees grow weak and he fell forward on the grassy hill. A set of tears pushed their way out of his eyelids, sliding their way down his pale cheeks. 

"No, no. This can't be happening" John felt himself whine as he his hands covered his eyes, his palms starting to dig into his eyes. John started to violently shake his head from side to side, yelling furiously for everything to stop. The crashing sounded again, making John jump and cry out even louder. "PLEASE STOP" John screamed, his body violently shaking. 

The scenery around him started to shatter, like pieces of his vision dislodging themselves as they began to float upwards leaving him in the same white room he was in only moments prior. 

"John?"

John shuddered at the call of his name, his body refusing to let him look around at his surrounding in fear that he'd see the same horrid sight before he lost control of his emotions. 

"John?!" 

This time John felt a sport of warmth hit his shoulder, like a pressure that was urging him to move. John, scared to do so spent a few seconds trying to encourage himself to proceed and as a few seconds passed John slowly let him palms fall beside him. John lifted his knee and as he got up to stand up he furiously rubbed his eyes to rid of the tears that continued to slip. He let a leg move forward, before letting the other follow and soon he found himself walking forward. John didn't know where he was going, his head head low refusing to look up. In doing this John was unaware of the door that suddenly appeared in front of him. He bumped into it and let out a silent pained sound as the hinge dug into his shoulder. 

John finally looked up, the door almost seeming hazy to him as he looked at him.

When John finally opened the door he was knocked back with a sudden intense feeling of weakness and before he knew what was happening he was jolting upright in bed. John heaved, his chest huffing out jagged sounds of breath.

"Shit" John let out before noticing a figure sitting beside him. Unexpected to the other person in the room, John almost screamed before his mouth was muffled by the figures shoulder. 

"I've got you John, please try to relax." the figure said. John felt an pulse of calmness course through him at the other's voice. Deputy's voice. 

"What happened?" John tried to say, but it only came out as a hoarse whisper. This is when Rook leaned back, a hand on John's neck while the other stroked his cheek. John felt himself blush, his expression more relaxed now that he could see his partners face staring right back at him, even if it was darker than when he had passed out. John saw a pained look on Rook's face and it took him a second to realise why. John was still tearing up, beads of water still forming in his puffed up red eyes, now swollen. 

Rook quickly pulled John forward, enveloping him in a warmer hug by bringing the both of them down onto the bed. Rook let out a quite sigh, and squeezed his head to John's neck. Here Rook let himself leave butterfly kisses on the other before finally speaking. 

"I happen to finish my work early so I thought I'd come here to spend some time with you" Rook paused. "That was until I opened the door to you're room to see you tangled up in the sheets, sobbing out like something was scaring you" Rook stopped.

"oh" was all John could say. Rook didn't continue and neither did John. 

John sniffled before he leaned back to see Rooks face again. As John was able to see the other's face again he felt himself smile warmly, a sweet sensation pooling in his chest. But as his smile faltered, and his head turned to look away he felt Rook move his head to look at him again. 

"Hey" Rook let out softly. John's attention now altered to Rook he was surprised with Rooks next move. Although it seemed kinda of obvious, John sure was as oblivious than he thought he was.

John could now feel warm lips press against his, and as John felt his body tense and his eyes start to close, Rook was urging his body to lean closer to his. Rooke pushing on John's back as John started to arch. After a few seconds they both parted and John felt himself pant for the air that was hard to get as his nose grew stuffy. 

"John" Rook said softly. John only nodded back in response. "I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I daydream all these ideas but never feel like writing them down smh. BUT ANYHOW, I AM HERE TO WRITE THIS SINCE I MISS JOHNNY BOI A LOT.
> 
> (I made a playlist for everyone of the Seeds hehehe. BUT here's John's playlist)  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1X2WumcyX21aclEPagFLDy?si=O3Q05V_0TZ2dbWjDEkJ8qQ


End file.
